1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an optical fiber assembly, and particularly to an optical fiber connector, an optical fiber adapter, and a waterproof optical fiber assembly using the optical fiber connector and the optical fiber adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the fiber to the home (FTTH) becomes more widely used in the communication field, many waterproof optical fiber assemblies are needed for connecting optical fibers in outdoor environment where dust, moisture/humidity or other contaminants can degrade the overall performance and/or damage of the optical fiber assembly. A typical waterproof optical fiber assembly includes an optical fiber connector and an optical fiber adapter mating with the optical fiber connector. The optical fiber connector includes a fiber joining assembly and an outer housing sleeved on the fiber joining assembly. When the optical fiber connector is assembled to the optical fiber adapter, the fiber joining assembly is firstly assembled to the optical fiber adapter, and then, the outer housing is assembled to the optical fiber adapter to cover the fiber joining assembly for preventing the optical fiber assembly from dust, moisture/humidity or other contaminants. When the optical fiber connector needs to be disassembled from the optical fiber adapter, an operator needs to disassemble the outer housing and the fiber joining assembly in proper order. However, it is inconvenient for the operator to assembly or disassembly the optical fiber assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.